User talk:Merrystar
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Question Hi Merrystar I was wondering if you could possible help me with an issue on my Green Arrow Wiki Site I just noticed recently along with my friend User:Doomlurker that is causing us some problems with doing certain editing work on on the site. The problem mainly deals with the actual name or web site address name of the site for some reason the web site's name address is simply called Green Arrow when in fact it should be called Green Arrow Wiki. Just for example when either me or my friend User:Doomlurker get a message on the site here it reads Green Arrow not Green Arrow Wiki. I was wondering is there a way you can think we can possible solve this certain problem on my site here. I also added a message between me and User:Doomlurker below that deals with a conversation we had about the issue as a way of helping explain the issue more for you. Hope to hear back from you soon in helping solve this certain issue on my Green Arrow Wiki Site From Rod Conversation between Me and Doomlurker I've worked out the problem. The wiki is called Green Arrow instead of Green Arrow Wiki so when you call something Green Arrow: it classes it as a page like MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation so that's why we can't name articles properly. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:56, January 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure. I'm not even sure why it's only called Green Arrow and not Green Arrow Wiki, I just know that if you get a message on here the notification says Green Arrow not Green Arrow Wiki where on the other wikis it says Batman Wiki, Shazam Wiki etc. Maybe talk to a staff member? - Doomlurker (talk) 23:45, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi Adam wow that is great that you found the problem as to why the Series Page for Year one and The Longbow Hunter haven't been working for a long time. I would of never though to look or even think that the reason the Series Titles working properly was because of the Web Sites actual title in the end great find and great. Now since we know what the problem is do you think we can fix the problem overall? Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Alright that sounds like a good plan to me on how to possible solve the problem overall. So for now at least we can hold off on the Year One and The Longbow Hunter Editing Project. I'll try and contact a Wiki Network Staff Member and see if they can possible help solve the problem. I'm wondering do you think there might be away for us to do a move type edit to the web site address of the site like we do with other wiki pages? Oh well talk to you later Adam and thanks for keeping me updated on this certain issue along with our Green Arrow Editing Project as well. ::Hi. You are correct that the main wiki namespace is separate from the content namespace. I have renamed the wiki for you. Hopefully that will solve the problem, but if you still cannot properly use the existing pages please send a message to about the problem. Be sure to include links to the pages in question! -- Wendy (talk) 03:10, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Hi Merrystar thank you so much for helping me out with this issue on my site. Hopefully with you fixing the problem it will be back to normal again. Thank you again. :::From Rod